


a warm welcome home

by wrennette



Series: under the wide and starry sky [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: The Jedi return to their loved ones at the sanctuary world of Tython, and later their new homeworld of Ossus, where the Jedi have taken refuge after the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine.
Relationships: Agen Kolar/Adi Gallia, Stass Allie/CC-8826 | Neyo
Series: under the wide and starry sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975342
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted agen/adi smut, and decided to place it in my 'verse (now called 'under the wide and starry sky') where a lot more jedi and clones survived, order 66 was mostly circumvented, and in the end, the jedi and clones are co-habitating on the old jedi world of ossus. the first chapter of this fic takes place after the evacuation of the jedi from coruscant and before their migration from the refuge at tython to their new homeworld of ossus. 
> 
> also, i know wookiepedia now says that tholothians don't have hair, and their tendrils grow from their skulls, which are scaled, but i've always had the headcanon - and i believe it was supported in old canon although i don't have a source - that the tendrils were part of a culturally important headdress, rather than an actual part of the tholothian physiology. so in this, i use that headcanon.
> 
> i have one more chapter of this fic in draft stage, and may add more chapters with other pairings if the mood strikes, but i'm going to mark the fic as finished, because additional chapters beyond this are not guaranteed (that said, i'm happy to take requests on the understanding that i may not actually write them, depending on how i vibe with the pairing, my inspiration etc. the planned second chapter will be neyo/stass and mace/ponds if things go to plan.)
> 
> a more plotty sequel to [none but ourselves can free our minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559362) is planned, but i'm a bit stuck on it at the moment, so y'all can just have this instead.

Agen walks into the room, stride sure and steady, dark eyes sweeping over those gathered to welcome home him and the other Councillors who confronted Sidious in the Senate. Adi feels the tension slough from her shoulders at seeing him safe and whole, another of her family returned to her. She steps forward, and they have been circumspect, but none of the Councillors are surprised when she closes the distance and pulls him into a searing kiss. 

Strong arms circle her waist, pulling her tight to Agen's warm mass, and Adi melts against him. They've made it through. Not without a few near-misses and close calls, but they've made it through the war, and can concentrate now on their people. Distantly, she hears someone squawk in shock, and pulls away from Agen slightly to glance over. Skywalker. Of course. Obi-Wan just looks tired as he goes to his former Padawan's side. 

Adi can't help but smile a bit smugly at Skywalker even as she leans into Agen's embrace. Agen is so wonderfully steady at her side. No one has ever accused him of approaching a problem obliquely - Agen tends to be described as 'blunt' in his manner. Adi loves him for it. She has had to listen to far too much circuitousness in her capacity as a diplomat to have much patience for it in her personal life. 

"You have a problem, Skywalker?" Agen asks, proving his reputation as a straight-shooter well earned. Adi smiles, barely holding back laughter. She will console Obi-Wan later, but for now, Skywalker is gaping like a fish out of water, and Adi is deeply amused. Some of it is probably misdirected relief, but they have the time now, to sort through their emotions properly.

"He's just surprised, since you've been so discreet," Obi-Wan says politely, elbowing Anakin in the ribs. 

"Uh, yeah," Anakin agrees, even though Adi knows that Obi-Wan is being politic - it's no secret that while Anakin understands the concept of separating love from attachment, he doesn't always manage it in practice. At the moment, Adi doesn't care. She hums, then turns her head to nuzzle up under Agen's jaw. 

"Welcome home, let's get you to the baths," Adi says, knowing that Agen always enjoys the ritual of bathing together when they have the time, and Agen lets out a rumbling sound of approval. He keeps his dark eyes fixed warily on Skywalker until the two of them slip from the room, and then Adi leads Agen to the sparse quarters she shares with her cousin Stass and Stass' new Padawan, Katooni. "Stass and her new Padawan are sharing with me, but you're welcome here as well," Adi offers. 

"Eeth?" Agen asks, and Adi smiles, unsurprised by his desire to know the status of his closest friend. 

"Down the hall," Adi says. "With Saesee, to no great surprise. We're fixing rooms up as quickly as we can, that's likely what he's doing just now, actually, but we still don't have enough for everyone, and most of us are disinclined to be alone just now." Agen nods at that. "Drop off anything you don't need to wash up, we're still in the communal baths stage too." 

Agen strips out of about half his clothes at that, and Adi leads him down to the large bathing facility they'd found on the lowest level of the residential area. As they step inside, Agen lets out a soft noise of appreciation. The air is thick with humidity from the water evaporating off the steaming surface of the hot springs. 

"It's mineral rich, but well circulating and they've traced the drains back to a purification system," Adi explains as she gathers up towels and soaps and a few other things. 

"I can smell the salts," Agen says, and Adi can hear the appreciation in his tone. 

"Pick a tub, I'll wash your hair," Adi offers with a smile, and Agen smiles back, then crosses to kiss her again. This time, as they are alone, his fingers slide up beneath her headdress to caress her scalp. He lifts his hands, lifts her headdress off entirely, and she huffs softly, but doesn't chide him. His fingers play over the braids that lay neat and tight against her head, smoothing along the rows. "Pick a tub," she urges, and Agen smiles, but turns away. Adi picks up a towel and wraps it around her skull, neatly tucking the ends under to hide her hair in case anyone else comes in to use the facilities. 

Agen strips and sets aside his dirty clothing, then steps down into one of the steaming pools with a sigh of contentment. Adi crosses to him, and lays out the supplies she's gathered on the edge of the pool, then strips off her own clothing. She follows him into the water, lets him pull her up onto his lap so they can kiss again. Adi moans softly as they kiss, enjoying the press of his warm chest to hers.

"Clean first," Adi pants when they part, pushing her fingers into the thick mass of Agen's dark hair. He groans and tilts his head back into her hands as she massages his scalp. Leaning back slightly, Adi picks up the pitcher and dips up some hot water. "Close your eyes," she directs gently, and he obeys. Adi pours the water over Agen's head, working it through his hair and untying the wraps around the bound locks in front of his ears. 

Adi soaps Agen thoroughly, from the horns crowning his dark head to where the waterline obscures the rest of him. She massages the suds over his scalp, paying special attention to the skin around his horns, and then through his long hair, washing away dirt and sweat. He purrs appreciatively under her hands as she works down his neck to his broad shoulders, kneading as she goes, working the tension from his firm muscles. 

After rinsing the top portion of Agen, Adi soaps her hands again, and urges him to his feet, then rubs down his chest, his stomach, his long, powerful thighs. She wraps her arms around him and washes his back, and then Agen soaps his hands, and returns the favour. He pushes his fingers between her legs, teasing, and she moans, arms loose around his shoulders. She leans up, kissing him while he plays with her clit. 

After a little bit more teasing to build the anticipation, Adi steps back and submerges herself to the shoulders to rinse the suds away, wanting to take the next step. While she rinses, Agen soaps and rinses his cock, then stands there stroking himself slowly, watching her. Adi grins. 

"Sit down, we both know you're tired," Adi says gently, knowing he won't take an honest truth as an insult, no matter how bluntly stated. Agen smiles, and sits, hand still on his cock. The moisture glistens on his dark brown skin, and Adi closes the distance to her lover. 

Adi climbs back into Agen's lap, one arm around his shoulders, the other reaching between his thighs to cup his heavy sac, then join his hand stroking up his thick, cartilage studded cock. Agen groans deeply as she squeezes his length, his head falling back against the lip of the pool, his hair fanning out in a sweep of glossy black. Adi rises up on her knees and teases the swollen head of Agen's cock against her slick folds. 

"Welcome home, love," Adi says fondly, and sinks down. It's been a while, and even when she's slick with orgasm Agen feels large inside her. Like this, he feels massive, like he might tear her in two. She loves it, loves his strength, and trusts his gentleness. His big hands come up to cup her bottom, holding her steady as she slowly works down his length. 

"Beautiful," Agen breathes, "so beautiful," and kisses her, deep and drugging. Adi kisses back eagerly, time stretching as she sinks down centimetre by centimetre. It seems to take a lifetime for her to slide down to the root, the glorious fullness of having all of Agen inside her. By the time she rests flush on his lap, Adi's breath is coming in sharp little gasps. Agen's panting almost as hard, his hands nearly claws on her ass as he struggles to maintain his control. Their shields had dissolved, and their minds coil together, soft and tender.

"I have you," Adi promises, "I'll take care of you." She kisses his mouth again, nibbles at his lush lower lip. Agen groans deeply, relaxing a bit between her thighs. His hands loosen, and he massages her ass briefly then begins to rub long, soothing strokes up and down her tense thighs. She slowly relaxes even further, legs splaying wider until she's resting her full weight on Agen. 

Adi clenches experimentally, and moans at how good it feels to contract around Agen's knobbed girth. He lets out a little mewl of pleasure, letting Adi know that felt good for him, too. She knows he doesn't really need her to make much up and down motion when they're pressed close like this. The wet clasp of her cunt around his cock will be enough, and she has exceptional control over her pelvic muscles. 

With a smile, Adi clenches again, leaning forward to rub their chests together. She kisses down the vulnerable line of Agen's throat as he groans, then sinks her teeth gently into the side of his neck. His groan turns to a throaty growl, and she's clasping rhythmically now. His cock thickens further inside her, pushing the hard knobs of cartilage against her sensitive inner walls. She rolls her hips, just a little, and Agen growls even more deeply, pulling her down flush and holding her there. She tightens around him, milking him, and with a choked off cry, he comes, nearly sobbing with release. 

"So good, so good," Adi gasps, and after orgasm, Agen's grip on her relaxes enough she can roll her hips a bit again, grind her clit against his groin. Agen gasps and shudders, oversensitized. He reaches down, rubs her clit, and Adi gasps out her orgasm, clasping even tighter around Agen. She slumps down against him, kissing his neck as he slowly softens, his cock slipping free. "So glad to have you home," she murmurs.

They cuddle, pressed chest to chest in the steaming water until they're both drowsy. Adi strokes her fingers idly through Agen's hair, and his hands rub along her spine. Eventually, Agen takes care of cleaning them up, then rises, carrying Adi with him. They dry off and wrap up in robes, then sleepily make their way back to Adi's quarters. Stass is curled around her new Padawan on one of the pallets, and looks over with slit blue eyes. Their headdresses have been exchanged for the silky wraps of their nightwear, and Adi exchanges the towel around her head for a similar bonnet. 

Too tired for anything fancy, Agen ties his own hair into a single long plait. He and Adi curl together on the other pallet, her head tucked beneath his chin. It feels so good to have her in his arms again. He ducks his head to kiss her forehead, and between two breaths, they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neyo/Stass Allie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be Neyo/Stass AND Mace/Ponds, but then Stass and Neyo decided to be tender and family oriented, so Mace/Ponds will hopefully be at a later date, and I may write some more of these two if they'll cooperate and bang.

Lightning Battalion, as the elite of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps, had the honour of being the first boots on the ground on Ossus, with Commanders Neyo and Ponds at the tip of the spear. As highest ranking on planet, administrative and diplomatic duties fell to Ponds, who was authorized to speak for the Jedi as well - High General Windu had passed him all the necessary information on the Ysanna, and the Jedi trusted the 'troopers they'd served with these past few years to reach the best agreement for their people. It didn't take long before the Ysanna agreed to welcome their Jedi cousins home, with some restrictions, and accepted the 'troopers as an extension of the Jedi Order. 

Most of the restrictions were easy to agree to. There were certain sites the Ysanna claimed as their own, and others where they would allow Jedi, after certain rituals took place. Ponds agreed readily - there were so few Jedi, even taking their service corps into account. There were many more clones, but not so many that they needed to anger the Ysanna by disrespecting their sacred sites. 

Ponds, who had more experience with civil administration than Neyo, directed the 91st as they laid out the camp that would, in time, become the first city of Ossus. They marked out landing zones and residential areas, a field hospital and training areas and communications center, and all the other things a long term military encampment might need. 

As more and more clones arrived, the camp grew. Everyone welcomed the first company of engineers with enthusiasm, and then followed their directions to start building more permanent structures which could be more densely populated than tents. By then, they had enough ships in orbit that they no longer feared being stranded on Ossus, and so the engineers walked them through the process of taking one of the destroyers apart, and reusing its salvaged components as building materials. 

Some sections of the ships could be used as complete buildings, such as the galley and mess. While Ossus had a temperate climate, the idea of permanency was appealing to all of them, and using a ship to create that permanency was as much a bold statement of intent as a pragmatic decision. One of the first buildings completed was a rudimentary 'welcome center' to process 'troopers through as they arrived.

Slowly, their first city took shape a few hours speeder drive from the massive Jedi Temple and library. This way, there would be peace and serenity around the Temple, and they wouldn't infringe upon the ancestral grounds of the Ysanna, but they could still readily visit their friends. The placement of other cities was planned out with Ysanna input, as their people had knowledge of where it would be good to build, and where the ancient sacred sites of both their people and the Jedi should be preserved. 

All the clones arrived before the first Jedi set foot on Ossus, but Neyo was more than a little pleased that General Allie was on the first ship from Tython. The Jedi Order was so small in number by then, that they could easily fit all their people on a single destroyer with space to spare. They hadn't wanted to pack all their treasures in one ship however and so the Jedi arrived in waves, with experienced masters leading the way.

Perhaps half the Council was on that first ship, and Ponds and Neyo as two of the clones who'd spent the most time on Ossus, were there to welcome them. Neyo did his best to remain professional, emulating Ponds who was as perfectly pressed as ever. When General Allie stepped out with her new padawan at her heels, Neyo's neutral facade couldn't hold. The new little one - and he'd been strictly informed that they weren't to be addressed as Commanders any longer - was clearly trying to emulate the General's reserved demeanour, and nearly managing it, although they couldn't quite contain their excitement as they took in their new homeworld for the first time. 

"Welcome home to Ossus, General," Neyo greeted. 

"I had hoped you might agree to call me Stass," the General said, and Neyo swallowed thickly, but nodded, meeting her brilliant eyes. She smiled, in that gentle way of hers, and with a wave brought her new padawan around to stand before her. "And this is Katooni. Katooni, this is Neyo, who is Commander of the 91st."

"Hello Commander," Katooni chirped. 

"Neyo to you," Neyo said with a smile, biting back the habit of calling any Jedi 'Sir.' 

"Neyo," Katooni agreed, and offered their hand. "It's nice to meet you. Master said we could invite you to come eat with us in the new Temple!"

"I'd be honoured to accept," Neyo said, taking Katooni's hand. "Just let me know when and where."

Katooni nodded enthusiastically, while Stass dipped her head in that familiar respectful manner. Neyo gestured them toward the welcome center. 

"We're processing everyone through here, to make sure we have accurate numbers census and forwarding addresses," Neyo explained, and accompanied them through the process, Stass' hand lingering on his arm until her duties called her away. 

While Stass was one of the Masters with the first group, most of the others were archivists and members of the various Jedi service corps - educators and healers and farmers. During the war, many had forgotten about the Jedi service corps, and while they intended to maintain their outposts on various worlds, many had answered the Council's call to help with the Order's resettlement on Ossus. The Jedi came down to the surface in small groups, then filtered through the still unnamed city and out into the Ysanna lands beyond. They would set up the necessary infrastructure to support the Temple, including the farmlands that would feed their people.

Neyo spent the rest of his day barely able to sit still, still able to feel the gentle weight of Stass' hand on his forearm. Finally, his comm chimed with an incoming message, and he set aside the datapad he'd been staring at for the past half-hour without actually reading. Tapping his comm, he found an invitation for that evening - he wouldn't have much time if he wanted to change and still make it on time, so he hastily signed out to much teasing from the others, then raced to his little flat. 

Quickly Neyo chose an outfit from the limited off duty clothing he had stashed away. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would be the first time he'd been in Stass' company in anything other than blacks, greys, or his armour, so it felt a bit strange even if it was just plain twill trousers and a linen tunic belted at the waist. 

Soon Neyo was astride a speeder, heading out of the city toward the Temple. The engineers had already gone through the old structure, to ensure it was safe and prepare it for habitation, hooking up and repairing old water and power lines, making sure new fuses were laid in and light-emitters replaced. Those efforts had clearly paid off. Despite that it was nearly sunset, Jedi were bustling about, laying out garden plots and more decorative beds. 

Neyo waved to a few Jedi as he made his way into the Temple, and smiled to see Katooni waiting for him in the soaring atrium. She grinned broadly as Neyo approached, clearly recognizing him despite that she'd never seen him without his helmet before. The generals had always assured him and his siblings that they would know any one of their troopers even blindfolded, due to the way they were each unique in the Force. But seeing that truth so clearly with Katooni only drove it home. 

"Hi Neyo!" Katooni greeted. "Master said I could give you the tour."

"I'd like that," Neyo said, because as much as he wanted to see Stass, wanted to take her gentle hand in his, this was just as treasured, if in a different way. With so few Jedi as yet in residence, much of the Temple was still echoing with emptiness. But some of the archivists had started carrying in artifacts they'd brought from Coruscant and Tython, arguing about what would look best where, and the educators were setting up classroom spaces, negotiating who got to use which rooms, while the horticulturists were working in the courtyards and gardens. 

It didn't take them too long to wind their way back to the residential areas, where Stass waited for them in the refectory that had been opened up. She was setting down a dish on the table when they arrived, and looked up with a smile. Katooni bounded forward, Neyo trailing behind. 

"Groundnut soup?" Katooni asked, pleasure clear in her voice as she recognized the dish. 

"Groundnut soup and fufu," Stass agreed with a soft smile. "It's only soypro cubes instead of meat, we don't have fresh ingredients yet, so I had to make do with the preserved supplies we brought with us."

"It still smells delicious," Neyo promised. Stass smiled, ducking her head slightly, then gesturing at one of the chairs. 

"Sit, sit, I hope Katooni showed you around? We - all of us Jedi - want you and all your siblings to know that you'll all always have a place with us here in the Temple," Stass said, spooning soup from the tureen into a bowl. 

"Thank you," Neyo said, again biting back his 'sir.' "I'll make sure to pass it along, I know some of the others will want to visit at the very least."

Stass smiled, and set the bowl in front of him. The soup smelled delicious, and looked hearty, with the soypro cubes Stass and mentioned, and shredded leafy green vegetables of some sort. Stass finished partitioning out the soup, and then pulled the top off the other dish. Katooni reached out quickly, grabbing one of the balls of soft white starch. It looked almost like uncooked bread, but didn't have the same yeasty smell. 

Katooni pinched off a bit of the starch, and neatly rolled it into a ball, then popped it in her mouth. "What kind of fufu is this?" she questioned, turning to Stass. 

"Yam," Stass said, "old fashioned I know, but I've always liked pounded yam." She gave Neyo one of the other balls of starch, and helped herself to the third, settling it in her bowl. She pinched off a bit and rolled it into a ball as Katooni had, but dipped it in the soup, then put it her mouth and swallowed it down. Neyo suddenly understood why Katooni had very sternly ordered him to wash his hands before they'd come into the refectory. 

"So what kind of fufu is your favourite then?" Neyo asked Katooni. Katooni swallowed a bite thoughtfully, using her spoon to poke at the soy cubes floating in the soup. 

"Master Gallia makes it with topatoes, and usually she makes the fufu and Master Stass makes the groundnut soup," Katooni said. "This is good, it's just not what I'm used to." Stass smiled at that. 

"Many of the cultural groups in the Order will host a dinner periodically, so we can stay connected with our birth cultures - we invite others to our Tholoth dinners too, Master Kolar usually comes with Master Gallia, and Knight Jollo invites Knight Umari," Stass explained, waving her hand negligently to indicate that others brought non-Tholothian friends and partners as well. "We each bring a dish, so no one has to do all the cooking alone. Fufu is just - starch. You can make it out of almost any type of carbohydrate." Neyo nodded his understanding even as he popped another bite of fufu and soup into his mouth. 

"I like it," Neyo said. It was different than anything he'd tried before, but he was well aware that he hadn't experienced all the best the galaxy had to offer.

"And not just because you're used to rations, I hope," Stass said, a hint of a tease in her voice. 

"No, we've been experimenting a lot since we got here," Neyo said. "Some nights with better results than others." 

Stass laughed softly at that, blue eyes glittering. Neyo couldn't help but think she'd never been lovelier. He had become infatuated watching her raze through ranks of droids, and fallen in love over late night strategy sessions, but now, the tension had fallen from her shoulders, and the stress no longer lined her face. She was beautiful.

"What kind of experiments?" Katooni asked, and Neyo smiled. 

"Well, a lot of our trainers in the early days were Mando'ade, so we've heard a lot about Mando food and history and culture. We tried tiingilar early on, and liked the first version we tried, but there's at least a hundred different variations on the dish that we could find recipes for in Basic on the holonet, and get the ingredients for, so we're working our way through those, and a few other Mando dishes too. I liked the grilled fish we had a week or so ago, so I've already talked to the crew that was on kitchen duty that night to get the recipe they used," Neyo said, and let Katooni badger him for a little while about what he liked to eat. 

It was nice, because choices were still something he was getting used to, and he quite liked having options, even if not all of them were good. Being asked for his opinions - Neyo knew he was one of the lucky ones, a Commander with Jedi Generals who sought their advice and then actually incorporated it into their battle tactics. It was clear that Stass was already teaching Katooni that others' opinions held importance, and seeing that in action only made Neyo love Stass more. 

When they were done, Neyo volunteered to help clean up, because he'd done KP enough to know that it was best done together. Stass smiled and soon Neyo was elbow deep in a sink, Stass at his side drying the clean dishes and handing them off to Katooni to put away. 

"I was hoping you might like to stay tonight," Stass said quietly, as Katooni darted away with the cooking pot, looking for the right cupboard. "I promised Katooni we'd go up to the roof and try and find some of the stars she studied during migration, but I would enjoy your company as well."

"I'd like that," Neyo said with a smile, and took her damp hand in his, squeezing gently. Stass smiled up at him, that particular perfect smile he'd never seen her turn on anyone else. He couldn't help but smile in return.

Katooni soon bustled back over, picking up a stack of plates with a clatter, and Neyo turned back to the dirty dishes, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Even as he did, Stass leaned against, just the gentlest sensation of warmth and weight along his side, and stayed there as they finished up the washing. Neyo found himself humming happily, a meaningless tune just to fill some of the space around them. 

"Go on and get our blankets and pillows," Stass directed Katooni when everything was put away, "I'll show Neyo up to the roof." Katooni grinned, and darted off, clearly still full of energy. When the door had closed behind her, Stass turned, looking up at Neyo. "I think you'll like this," Stass said, soft and hopeful. 

Neyo smiled, raising his hand and gently catching her chin between his thumb and fingers. "I think I'll probably like anything I get to do with you," he said, because they've left so much unspoken for so long, and he needed her to know, to understand how full his heart was, packed with her soft smiles and gentle confidence, the sure way she lead and the respectful way she listened. 

Stass' bright eyes searched his face carefully, and it felt like a million more gentle eyes were peeking beneath his skin - not quite invasive, but a strange feeling like being scrubbed over swiftly with a stiff brush. She smiled finally, and leaned up those few centimetres that separated them. Her mouth pressed soft and sweet to his, offering and asking at once. 

Neyo trembled as if doused with a bucket of cold water, then kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
